1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof assembly, and more particularly to a waterproof assembly adapted to be integrally formed on a female connector of an ornamental light string so as to enhance waterproof ability of the ornamental light string.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional ornamental light string is composed of a male connector (50) and a female connector (60).
The male connector (50) has a first body (51) made of resin, an enclosure (53) integrally formed on a distal end of the first body (51) to enclose two pins (55) extending out from the distal end of the body (51).
The female connector (60) is composed of a second body (61) with two sockets (611) corresponding to the two pins (55) of the male connector (50), a shoulder (63) formed on an outer periphery of the second body (61) for stopping a seal (65) and a cover (67).
It is noted that the waterproof effect of this conventional ornamental light string is based on an outer threading (531) formed on the enclosure (53) and an inner threading (671) formed on an inner periphery of the cover (67). Therefore, when the ornamental light string is to be assembled, the seal (65) is mounted around the second body (61) and stopped by the shoulder (63). Then the cover (67) is screwingly connected to the enclosure (53) by the corresponding relationship between the inner threading (671) and the outer threading (531). Because the distance from the distal end of the second body (61) to the shoulder (63) is substantially the same as that from the distal end of the enclosure (53) to the distal end of the first body (51), the connection between the cover (67) and the enclosure (53) stops when the distal end of the enclosure (53) abuts the seal (65). From the assembly in FIG. 6, it is noted that the waterproof ability of the ornamental light string is based on the engagement of the enclosure (53) to the cover (67) as well as the seal (65), which is somehow not enough to protect the electrical connection between the pins (55) and the sockets (611).
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved waterproof assembly for ornamental light string to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.